One Night
by KatPowers
Summary: SimonxIsabelle. Isabelle shows up at just the right time. She needs Simon and he is there for her. I made this as I read CoLS. I went through some heavy editing thanks to a certain friend. Keep Sizzy alive people!


Hey guys I am KatPowerz! I am a new writer straight off the block diving into some Sizzy is my remake scene of the apartment scene from CoLS. Isabelle shows up to the apartment looking for Simon. When she gets her wish she soon discovers what she loves about him. I just want to tell you this is from the heart of my fanboy love! I hope you guys enjoy and please recommend anything to me that you want me to write. I do one-shots and scene remakes! 500 likes and i will remake the Lord Montgomery scene.

Disclaimer: Sadly this badass author doesn't make money off of this.

(Read that in a British accent)

He threw the door open, and blinked. On the doorstep stood Isabelle Lightwood, her long black glossy hair falling to her waist. She wore black suede knee-high boots, tight jeans, a bottle in hand, and a red silky top with her familiar red pendant around her throat, glittering darkly.

"Isabelle?" He couldn't hide the surprise or disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah well I'm not looking for you, I'm looking for Simon." She said while taking a swig from her drink.

Sighing Jordan called out. "Simon!"

(Muffled reply) "What?"

"You have a visitor so get your ass up and get over here"

There was a crash and what sounded like the futon tipping over, but soon enough Simon emerged. "You called?" He said as he spread his arms out. He looked from Jordan to Isabelle and his smile wavered. "Isabelle? What are you doing here?"

Jordan then threw up his arms, " Finally someone asks why the hell Shadowhunters arrive so early!" He then stalked out of the apartment. "I'm going for a walk." he said as he threw on a jacket.

Simon stared at Isabelle for a moment then walked towards her. Before he even got three feet in front of him Isabelle threw herself onto him. Bottle slipping out of her hand.

"Simon."

"Yes?"

"I came here for you. I did a little drinking and I couldn't stop thinking about you so I came here."

If Simon had a heartbeat he knew it would be bursting out of his chest. The fact that she said that made him feel amazing. He looked her in the eyes. They were black as night with gold the color of angel feathers. He then kissed her. He kissed her long and soft, and when her parted against his he stroked his tongue along the inside of her mouth.

It was as if Isabelle couldn't take it any longer, she pushed herself as much as she could against him. She placed her arms around his neck then wrapped her legs around his waist.

Simon, who understood what she meant, picked her up and moved them to the bedroom. They broke apart and sat down on the mattress. Isabelle was flushed and breathing deeply. "You don't know how much I've longed to do that." She said, "You know how to kiss."

Simon blushed, which vampires rarely do, and put one hand under her chin. "You're not the only one with experience." With that he brought her close and kissed her again. This time it was more passionate and deep. He wrapped his arms around her and made sure there was no room between them. He began to leave a trail of kisses down her throat.

Isabelle's hands went straight to his shirt and flung it off. He began to take hers off and in between kisses asked. "Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes! God yes! I've wanted to do this for such a long time so in the name of Raziel just fucking do me already Simon!" He didn't need to be told twice. He took the rest of her shirt off and took of her bra in one swift move. He looked down at her naked chest. Her breasts were perfect in every way. He put a hand on one and began to fondle it ever so slightly.

Isabelle let out a gasp of pleasure. Hearing that Simon's other hand went into her jeans and past her undergarments. He began to tease with her sensitive spot. Isabelle was letting out gasps and moans. "Oh my-, Simon I didn't know you were such a tease!" Simon smiled and withdrew both his hands. He then began to fumble with his belt buckle when Isabelle ripped his pants off completely. "Isabelle! Those were my favorite jeans!" He complained.

Isabelle smiled then removed her jeans and undergarments. Simon then removed his and both their naked bodies crashed together. Hot and cold. Isabelle spun them around until she was on top. She then moved her ass so it hovered over Simon's cock. She was impressed by its size and then turned to look at him. She draped an arm across his chest and spoke quietly into his ear. "What do you want?"

"Look at who's being the tease now."

"What do you want?"

"I want you Isabelle!"

"Not specific enough."

"I want to be inside of you."

"That's more like it." Isabelle then lowered herself onto his cock. Simon groaned and began to thrust. It was slow at first but it gradually got faster. Isabelle was gasping into his mouth as they kissed. A growl emerged from Simon's mouth. "You're hot when you do that, you know?" Isabelle moaned. Soon they both reached they climax and were soon lying next to each other on the bed.

Simon looked over at Isabelle and saw her staring back. He opened his mouth but couldn't bring himself to ask the question. As if she read his mind Isabelle said. "Yes I enjoyed it."

"You did?"

"You are much better at this then a lot of people are. Also it was different, but in a good way."

"Isabelle I-I- I love you."

Isabelle looked at Simon for what seemed like forever when she replied in barely a whisper. "I love you too. Now shush I want to sleep." She closed her eyes and drifted off. Simon was full of energy and lay there stroking her hair. Their naked bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces. Simon felt a vibration and looked over to see he got a text. It was from Clary. He read it them got up and got dressed. Before leaving he kissed her on the head and wrote a note. He was out the door in a flash. Making his way to Taki's.


End file.
